Un cambio en mi historia
by Hikariitopvocal
Summary: (primer finnshall en español) 'Las cosas parecen derrumbarse para Finn el humano, cuando ve una nube de oscuridad... y lo conoce. ¿Como va a manejar el solo las cosas? ¿Como aceptar el hecho de que esta cayendo por el Rey de los Vampiros' Pésimo summary, pasen y lean ;) FINN X MARSHALL!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello! Hikariizonia al habla! Aquí les traigo nada mas y nada menos el PRIMER FIC FINNSHELL de todos. *Aplausos***

**… En realidad nadie me esta aplaudiendo ahora pero que mas da.**

**Antes de nada, esta historia NO ES MIA. ISN'T MINE.**

**ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A xxGothicKittenxx, ME HA DADO LOS DERECHOS PARA TRADUCIRLA Y TAL.**

**Sinceramente, quería un poco de yaoi pero el finn x jake es un poco sucio (personalmente a mi me gusta) y luego pensé: finn x Marshall? Lo busqué por google y existía, asi que… Pero vaya desilusion cuando no vi ni un solo fic… ¡Asi que me lo lei en ingles! Y me gusto mucho, tanto que quiero que lo lean todos ustedes… (os obligo a leerlo D,:) Asi que disfruten de la historia :,)**

**Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventuras ni este fic me pertenecen, si no que le pertenece al flipante Pendleton Wardldsw como se llame, lo siento, no se me su nombre, odiendme, y al autor xxGothicKittenxx**

Un cambio en mi historia.

Capitulo uno.

Sentía la garganta ardiendo con cada respiración. Finn nunca se atrevió a mirar al que lo perserguía. Se sentía indefenso.

Corre... Se lo ordenaba a si mismo en su cabeza. Sus piernas gritaban en protesta.  
Su corazón pulsaba a través de sus oidos mezclándose con los sonidos de su pies golpeando el suelo.

El bosque parecía no tener fin, como si fuera un laberinto creado para el. Los árboles pasaban por el, esquivando cada rama y tratando con habilidad de estar lejos, pero no importaba lo rápido que corrieran sus piernas,, un hombre con capucha estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello. _"No puedes escapar…" _Susurro. Finn se aceleró, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo calló al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Sintió su cabeza derramando sangre, su vista se desvanecia, cada movimiento era igual de tenso que como si estuviera debajo del agua. Intentó levantar su cuerpo con sus manos, pero no lo consiguió. El agresor rió por el intento de Finn de huir, y gritó _"CORRE FINN, CORREE!"_

Finn sintió cada vez más miedo y vió al bosque desapareciendo, estaba en un abismo negro.

El hombre encapuchado lo agarró de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él. Los ojos de Finn buscaron entre la oscuridad alguna expresión en la cara del hombre, pero la única cosa que vio fue un brillo casi naranja en sus ojos.  
El joven sacó un cuchillo de hojas doradas oculto en sus mangas. Finn sintió la daga en su estómago, metiéndose lentamente.  
_"No puedes escapar…"_

Finn se despertó gritando, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora..  
Fue solo un sueño.  
Respiro profundamente y trató de ignorar sus pensamientos.

SOLO

UN

SUEÑO.

Finn se acurrucó en su manta y apretó los ojos. ¿Tal vez fue un presagio? No, no aparció el búho cósmico. ¿Una pesadilla?

De repente se sintió agitado, tiró la colcha que cubría la cama y se dejo caer. Nunca antes había tenido pesadillas. ¡El era un héroe, no un niño con pesadillas! Se quitó el gorro dejando su cabello rubio al descubirto.

Tenia que haber una razón…

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

Una vez que Finn abrió los ojos después de aquello, empezó a moverse en un sueño más tranquilo.

_"Hey tron, vamos, levantate." _Dijo Jake desde su cama mientras jugaba con BMO.

Finn parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de despertase, entonces escuchó a su hermano., "La princesa Llama llamó hace 15 minutos, te esta esperando en el parque".01

Finn se levantó de un salto, se vistió rápidamente y salió por la puerta. Se dirigó hacia el parque, sintiendo una flama naranja haciéndose cada vez mas grande.

La princesa Llama se dio cuenta de que llegaba su novio, ella se giró y se cruzó de brazos..  
Se detuvo enfrente de ella, no llevaba su gorro y se veía su melena. _"Aquí estoy, Llama" _

Se sentaron en la hierba, un poco quemada por debajo de la joven. Finn se acercó a ella y le dijo_, "Asi que, como te fue el dia, princesa?"._

_"Oh, me fue genial."_ Dijo dulcemente, ver su flama debajo del sol era como un atardecer.

Finn se enrojeció y dijo: _"Es mejor ahora que estoy contigo."_

La princesa Llama se inclinó para besarlo y el distraídamente se acercó, ella juntó sus labios enviándole dolor por todo el cuerpo, el chilló por la quemadura y se apartó, tenia la boca de un color rojo extremo por el fuego.

_"Oh, lo siento!"_ dijo Llama cubriendo su boca, al igual que Finn luchaba por no ser un "Elemento de agua".

Finn respiró sofocado y forzó una sonrisa. _"Esta bien, princesa."  
_Al menos esta vez no había quemado todo el suelo a través de la corteza terrestre. El quería tocarla, sentirla, sentir su piel junto la suya. Pero tuvo que lidiar con el dolor, ya que era físicamente imposible tocarla.

**_¿Irás en contra de la naturaleza por mi…?_**

Finn parpadeó, alejándose. Sentía que el naranja que vió en su sueño era como el de Llama.

_"POR QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAS?! ESTABA DICIENDO QUE TAL VEZ TU Y YO Y LADY ARCOIRIS Y JAKE PODRIAMOS TENER UNA CITA DOBLE, VALE?!"_ Su fuego se encendió.

Finn se despertó alejándose de sus pensamientos._ "T-te estaba escuchando! Solo que…"_

_"UGH." _Su llama estalló, empezando a disparar a través del cielo. Aunque Finn ya estaba acostumbrado a su bipolaridad. Se puso de pie y suspiró profundamente.

_"Woah, menudo golpe."_  
Finn volteó y vió a Marceline en un árbol escondida, llevaba un sombrero grande para protegerla del sol y unos guantes por todo su brazo – como todo el mundo se sorprendió por la presencia extraña de la reina de los vampiros.

_"Meh, las de fuego son calientes, supongo."_ Dijo acercándose._ "Hey, podrías venirte conmigo y mi hermano, es por este camino."_

Finn alzó las cejas. _"¿Tienes un hermano?"_

_"Si! Su nombre es Marshall Lee!"_

_"Oh."_

Silencio.

_"¡Vamos!"_

Se puso su mochila y caminaron entre Chuchelandia y el reino de Fuego. Finn resopló, pensando en como podçia pasar entre las dos chicas que siempre había amado... Pero ahora... Se preguntaba porque era tan malo entre las chicas... Porque el tenia (En toda su experiencia) solo angustia y desilusión. Se sintió frustrado y miró al cielo, Marceline lo estaba mirando también.

_"¿En que estás pensando, tío?"_

Negó con la cabeza despertándose, no quería tener esas conversaciones con su mejor amiga.

_"Nada, solo estoy un poco aburrido…"_

El sendero se oscurecía ligeramente, las ramas por encima de ellos se enredaban y los rayos de sol se deslizaban provocándole al humano… ¿tristeza?

_"Bueno,"_ dijo apartando las ramas lejos de ellos, mostrando una pequeña cabaña. _"Haremos lo posible para matenerte entretenido."_

Se acercaron a la puerta cerrada con llave e inmediatamente un hombre abrió. Los ojos de Finn se abrieron de inmediato, era Marshall Lee.

Tenía un pelo negro corto, además era bastante delgado, como Marceline, la única diferencia era el torso; vestia un top negro y pantalones grises con un abrigo de piel. Finn no pudo apartar su mirada del rey Vampiro.

_"Hey Marcy, quién es tu amigo?"_ Pregunto mirando a Finn.

_"Este es Finn."_ Ella se fue flotando hacia la cocina para coger algunos refrescos, y Marshall se puso al lado del rubio.

_"Soy Marshal."_ No flotaba como Marceline, el flotaba hacia atrás lentamente.  
_"Hey."_ Dijo Finn débilmente. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de presión. No era que le gustara lo cerca que estaba Marshall de él, es que se sentía un poco incómodo.

Marceline volvió con tres vasos de limonada y se sentó en la mesa.  
_"Guay, guay, te apetece tocar alguna canción, Marshall?"_ Dijo apartando un mechón de su cara.  
El pelinegro asintió y cogió un bajo, mientras Marceline cogía una guitarra.

Finn se estusiasmó con la música y se sentó en un sofá rojo muy duro.

Le encantaba la melodía, era un sonido profundo con efecto, como un corazón que latía cada vez más rápido y se deslizaba por el sonido, como techno.

Todas las caberas se girarón al ver a Jake en la puerta con una viola.

_"Hey Finn que.. WOAH GLOB MIO DOS MARCELINES!"_ Empezó a agitarse del miedo, pues definitivamente tenía una fobia a los vampiros, más aun si había dos… Sin poder evitarlo se puso a gritar.

Marshall, sintiendo su miedo, le enseñó los colmillos con una mirada oscura.

Finn se levantó y corrió hacia él. "No pasa nada. Es su gemelo.. Marshall."

Marceline flotó y se puso en medio de ellos. "Bueno, gracias por arruinarme la canción, Jake." Los vampiros fruncieron el ceño.

Finn, al sentir el cambio de ambiente, trató de calmar a su mejor amigo.

_"Tíos, podeis tratar de ser menos, uh, amenazantes?"_

Los dos se miraron y estallaron en risas

"_Pensaba que estabas afuera con la Princesa Llama". _Dijo Jake tratando de ignorar a los vampiros riéndose.

"_Umh, ella me abandonó_.." Dijo Finn, obvio algo enojado por ese tema.

_"Oh, que glob… Bueno, encantado de conocerte Marshall_." Jake extendió la mano, y Marshall la aceptó.

_"Normalmente no salgo de mi casa en la Nocheosfera pero estoy de visita en OoO."_ Dijo Marshall peinándose el flequillo, cosa que Finn no pasó por alto.

_"Guay tron, de todas formas me imagine que estarias aquí si no estabas con Llama."_ Dijo Jake. "_Pero no podemos esperar mucho. Chicle te necesita."_

Marceline frunció el ceño. _"Sigues pasando el rato con una idota como Bonnibell?"_

Finn se encogió de hombros, a él no le gustaba la princesa desde hacia mucho tiempo, ya que le hizo mucho daño.

_"Oh-Uh bueno..."_ Dijo Finn sintiéndose mal, tenia que irse pronto, pero ya veria a los reyes vampiro mas tarde.

El apretó los puños, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. _"¿Estas bien, tron?"_

_"Sí, solo me he puesto un poco nervioso con los vampiros..."_

Miró si había algo para comer. Como una tarta.. o algo.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a Chuchelandia, el sol ya se había ido del cielo y las estrellas iluminaban el camino.

_"Tu y ella me recordais a mi con Lady Arcoíris…¿Te mola Marceline?"_

Finn abrió los ojos, _"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga, además tengo novia! Y hay mucha diferencia entre un vampiro y un unicornio!"_

Jake rodó los ojos. _"Cualquier cosa."_ Avanzaron por el castillo, pasando por los guardias Banana.

_"¡Finn y Jake, hola!"_ Se oyó una voz dulce, seguida por un cuerpo de la dulce princesa Chicle.

_"Hola princesa."_ Le saludó Finn.

Ella soltó una risita y un par de cachorros arcoíris corrieron por el pasillo para saludar a su padre Jake.

_"Hehehe.. ¿Dónde esta Lady?"_

_"Esta en mi habitación. Necesito hablar con Finn un momento, vale?"_

Jake asintió y tomó a sus crias, se marchó y la princesa le hizo unas señas para que le siguiera.

"Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que el Rey Llama deja a su hija libre andar por donde quiera, desobedeciendo mi ley'' (NOTA TRADUCTORA: ODIO A ESTA TIA! LO SIENTO PERO ALGUIEN LA SOPORTA?! PORQUE YO NO! HABLA COMO JUAN CUESTA Y ENCIMA ENCIERRA A LLAMA, ARG!) Su voz era seria, avanzaron hacia una sala, abrió la puerta, a Finn nunca le había llamado la atención antes aquella habitación. Chicle sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

_"Bueno, tu sabes, que Chuchelandia es el reino mas grande de OoO, asi que nosotros controlamos a los demás reinos, pero ellos son independientes... Simplemente los guiamos hacia la decisión correcta."_ Dijo con una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío a Finn.

_"C-cierto."_

Ella abrió la puerta y se detuvo en la oscuridad. Encendió la luz, la pared estaba decorada con un gigante mapa de OoO, desde la pared hasta el suelo, y tenía una pequeña ventana con un balcón fuera.

_"Como tu sabes, los vampiros representan un 3% de la población en OoO, ya que son de la Nocheosfera, pero han estado causando problemas en algún reino, asi que tenemos que aplicar leyes en ellos también ¿no? Si son invitados tienen que ser humildes y agradecer la hospitalidad"._

Se acercó a un interruptor que encendió una parte del mura, era del oscuro bosque, poblado por zombies y fantasmas.  
_"Aquí es donde viven, y es donde tienen que estar y quedarse"_

Volvió a pulsar otro interruptor, este iluminó un volcán, parecido al reino de fuego.

_"Esta es la nocheosfera, los vampiros viajan dentro y fuera de aqui, abriendo y cerrando el portal, mezclando una dimensión parecida a OoO y a la débil Nochesfera para hacer lágrimas constantes en el mismo."_(Traductora: maldita empollona…)

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Preguntó Finn poniendo su mano en su cadera, pensativo.

_"Estoy diciendo que el mal puede entrar y salir a su antojo ahora, asi que podemos tener un millón de clones de Finn por el plano material o directamente prohibir a los vampiros la entrada a OoO, que en realidad no es ningún problema para mi… Sin embargo, yo se que te llevas bien con ellos, con la reina Marceline para ser exactos" _(En serio chicle, que aguda eres… Nadie se dio cuenta de que Marceline era la mejor amiga de Finn)

Finn rodó los ojos, _"Princesa no puedes patear a los vampiros como si nada, no podrías hacer un portal seguro o algo asi, bien controlado para que no entre gente mala?"_

Chicle facepalm (lo siento, no se traducir Facepalm, pero creo que todos saben lo que significa). _"Esa podría ser una buena idea! Conozco a alguien que lo puede hacer!" (nota traductora: piensa un poco, bonibicht)_

Finn sonrió, orgulloso de su idea.

_"Si! De echo acabo de venir de ver a Marceline… ¿Sabías que tenía un hermano gemelo?."_

La princesa rodó los ojos y se giró hacia Finn, _"Marshal Lee? Finn, el no es bueno! Mantente alejado de el!"_

Finn se sorprendió.

_"Que quieres… decir?"_

_"Marshall Lee se junta con gente mala. No tienes nada que ver con el."_

Finn frunció el ceño, el sabía que no quería que fuera amigo de Marceline, pero no entendía porque ella tenía que odiar también a Marshall.

_"Princesa, ¿cuál es tu problema con ellos?"_

Sus ojos oscuros mostraban una mezcla de sentimientos. _"Yo y Marceline fuimos buenas amigas… Pero entonces, ella me pidió ser su novia" _(Nota traductora: pues vaya gusto que tienes, Marcy)

Finn abrió los ojos. "Woah.."

"No puedo ser amiga de alguien que es… alguien... ALGUIEN QUE ES GAY! Es raro y da asco."

Finn suspiró indignado, _"Bueno ¿y por qué no puedes tratar de aceptarla? Yo la acepto! Tal vez ella no nos dijo a mi o a Jake que le gustan las chicas porque gente como tú hace que se sienta mal!"_

Con eso se dirigió al pasillo y fue hacia Jake._ "Jake vamonos, ahora."_

Jake, sorprendido, se levantó despidiéndose de su familia para ponerse al día con su amigo.

_"Finn, tron, que pasa?"_

Finn suspiró y le contó la conversación con la princesa Chicle, mientras caminaba junto a jake en dirección a un prado.

_"Oh.. Eso es duro, tron"_

Finn suspiró y cruzó sus brazos. _"Si.."_

Vió como sus pies tocaban la hierba y decidió cambiar de tema.  
_"¿Crees que algún dia Llama y yo nos casaremos?"_

"Por supuesto tío!" Jake respondió entusiasmado, "Y vosotros tendreis mini-finns disparando fuego de sus ojos, y os casareis y vivireis juntos para siempre HASTA EL FINAL SIN PREOCUPACIONES.

Finn chocó el puño con su major amigo, _"Si.. Fuego de los ojos, que…?"_

Jake dijo_"SIN PREOCUPACIONES!"_ Rio al pretender imaginarse a un Finn mini escupiendo fuego.

**YAAAAY LO TERMINE! ESTOY SUPER ORGULLOSA! NO ME VEIA CAPAZ DE TRADUCIRLO ENTEROO! ME RESULTO MUY LARGO PERO LO HICE ^_^ **

**Bueno, use la jerga española para traducirlo, asi que…**

**Princesa Llama - Princesa Flama**

**Chicle - Dulce Princesa**

**Chuchelandia - Dulce reino.**

**Tron - Viejo.**

**Tío - Amigo**

**Dejadme comentarios y se los hare llegar al autor w yo solo lo traduzco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wejei! Si, se lo que estabais pensando. "esta traduccion es muy poco cool" PUES OS FELICITO, PERO ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE TRADUCTO, CAPICCI? Vale, lo siento. ESTOY HAPPY BECAUSE SANTA CLOS ME TRAJO UN MUÑECO ELASTICO DE JAKEEE *_* BUENO, YA TENGO UN GORRITO DE EL, Y UN PELUCHE DE FINN, Y CHAPAS, Y UN BAJO-HACHA, PERO ESTE REGALO FUE EL QUE MAS ME GUSTOO (Y el único que pague yo, leñe)**  
**Y bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron . viva el Finnshall! Son adorables!Son adorables!**  
**Chapter 2-**

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Finn chilló mientras corría hacia el dragon. Levantó su brazo empuñando una espada de oro que tenia desde que era un aventurero novato.  
La princesa perrito caliente gritó al ver como el dragón disparaba bolas de fuego, ignorando al adolescente.  
Ella esquivo el fuego como pudo, pero estuvo cerca de la muerte.  
"ALEJATE DE LA PRINCESA!" Él se lanzó a las escamas del dragon, y rajó su piel aspera, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.  
Jake rapidamente estiró sus brazos y envolvió al dragón, retorciéndolo, sus huesos se rompieron bajo sus patas.  
Finn se encogió un poco al ver violencia que Jake estaba demostrando, y mirando al dragón sin vida retorcido en el suelo  
Finn cerró sus ojos durante una milésima de Segundo para tener un poco de silencio, para tener un momento solo para él después de arrebatarle a vida a un ser, el mundo se paró para él por un momento.  
Vió a Jake corriendo hacia él para chocar sus puños por la Victoria, y a la princesa Hot Dog dando circulos feliz por haber sido salvada.  
"Muchas gracias Finn y Jake"  
Finn se encogió de hombros sin entender lo que le ocurría, él solía hacer estas cosas, no era nada nuevo para él. Y ahí estaba Jake, sonriéndole.  
"No hay problema Princesa, pero la primera vez que un dragon te ataque, no le des de comer Bacon"  
Ella asintió con la cabeza como si fuera una norma para seguir viva. "Y ahora te lo agradeceré con un beso!" Chilló saltando hacia Finn.  
Finn se encogió de hombros apartandola con cuidado, no quería ni tocarla. Educadamente dijo "Estoy bien, gracias de todos modos. Jake y yo tenemos un poco de prisa asi queee…"  
Asi que los dos heroes se diriguieron a Chuchelandia, riendose de cómo rechazó a la pobre princesa. "Tron, si se te estaba insinuando." Jake se rió mientras saltaba encima de Finn, quien se reía de acuerdo.  
Habían pasado unos pocos dias desde la última vez que habían visto a Chicle, bueno, al menos Finn (Jake iba a visitar a Lady Arcoiris todos los días en el castillo), el tenia como una especie de pensamientos aburridos en su cabeza. Habían pasado muchos años y había muchos menos problemas, hacienda que el joven aventurero no hiciera mucho en particular. Ahora el tenia una habitación propia (Tuvieron que construir otra habitación para que Finn tuviera su privacidad, ya sabeis, por ciertos cambios de la adolescencia) y eso no lo benefición mucho, en cierto modo le hacia sentir mas solo.  
Finn miró a las burbujas rosas flotando en el cielo antes de estallar, eso significaba que Chuchelandia estaba cerca. Sonrió un poco y acarició un poco a su amigo. Recordó que se suponia que Chicle le iba a enseñar como iba el portal que estaba hacienda.  
Finn observó el Castillo a lo lejos  
"Hey Jake?"  
"Hm?"  
"Crees que ese dragon venía de la nocheosfera?"  
"Hm? Por qué lo preguntas? Es malvado, y punto."  
"L-lo se, pero la princesa dijo que un montón de villanos salían y entraban del plano material de nuestras dimensiones, o algo asi..."  
"Yo no le diría nada sobre el dragón." Dijo jake, volviendose hacia su hermano, quien estaba jugando con su pelo.  
"Por qué?"  
"Por que si ella pienso eso, y cree que todos los malos vienen de la nocheosfera, creera que los vampires tambien son malos, y despidete de volver a verlos."  
Finn funcrió el ceño. La idea de no volver a ver a su mejor amiga y a… su hermano… Le entristecía. "Si, vale, tienes razon."  
Caminaron hacia el castillo, encontrándose con chicle.  
"Finn, Oh hola!" Dijo sonriendte, estaba llevando su bata de laboratorio, el cual consistia en una bata blanca con unas gafas y una coleta.  
"Hey chicle, que pasa con el portal?" Dijo Finn sacando a Jake de su hombro.  
Se quitó las gafas, dejandolas colgando en su cuello, y les indicó que les siguieran a una entrada secreta, una de las 1000 que habia en el Castillo, Finn se preguntó para que necesitaba tantas entradas secretas.  
Caminaron por el pasillo que parecía no tener fin, y casi sin luz. Su longuitud era hipnotizante. A medida que caminaban la princesa estaba en un silencio muy molesto, que no duró mucho tiempo ya que sacó una llave y abrió una puerta que se confundía con la pared.  
Como la habitación en la que estuvieron hace unos dias, estaba decorada con un mapa de OoO, la diferencia era que no había ningún balcón. Ella caminó hacia una hoja que se supone que era el portal hacia la nocheosfera. "Bien, esto va a ser colocado en la tierra de la oscuridad, el mundo de los vampiros en OoO, vamos a ver si funciona…"  
"ESPERA." Dijo Finn, hacienda que la mano de chicle se congelara antes de pulsar el bottón. "Por qué me detienes justo ahora?"  
"Porque si todo sale mal, solo existen dos heroes en OoO para salvaros."  
Sin ninguna otra demora, pulso el botón y una luz roja empezó a brillar parpadeante, proyectando unas sombras sobre ellos. Finn miró hacia el portal asombrado.  
"Es la nocheosfera, veremos quien es el primero en descubrir el agujero." Dijo la princesa mirando a los jóvenes.  
Una figura salió del agujero, tan solo era una vampira.  
"Uh, que es este desorden?" preguntó, poniendo su cabello blanco detras de la oreja, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.  
"Esto es un Nuevo portal, tu y tu comunidad de vampires lo usareis para entrar y salir desde la dimension de la nocheosfera hacia la de OoO, antes de que las dimensiones se colapsen. Mejor diselo a tus amigos."  
Ella empujó a la chica en el ajuguero y suspiró mientras lo cerraba.  
"Bueno, ha funcionado, ahora solo tenemos que llevarlo hacia las tierras oscuras. Me hariais ese favor por mi?" Ella sonrió educadamente.  
"Lo coloqué en el centro de OoO, solo los fantasmas y los vampiros son capaces de entrar, ya que el mal en nuestra dimensión la puede perturbar" Explicó la princesa con un brillo en sus ojos.  
Les acompañó fuera del Castillo, apurada.  
"Que glob este contigo." Dijo jake despidiendose; Finn no agregó nada más...  
Ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ciencia con la princesa, asi que esa no podía ser la razón por la que siempre acababa preocupado al verla.  
El suspiró y miró el atardecer naranja, había sido un largo día para los dos aventureros despues de marar a ese dragon y de paso tuvieron que negociar con Me-miau, quien aparecio despues de un año de entrenamiento.  
El sol se escondió en el horizonte brillando, lo que le recordaba a Llama, quien (despues de unos días) seguía sin perdonarle por… Que había sido? No escucharla?  
Él suspiró, y pensó, "Las chicas son tan bipolares…"  
Los dos hermanos fueron a su casa del árbol, Jake empezó a tocar la viola, lo que hacia el silencio menos tenso.  
-Flash Back-  
"Daradadadad… Te voy a enterrar..." La voz de Marceline sonaba en los oídos de los 4 amigos mientras veian la cara de la princesa, estaba creciendo un…  
"La da da da da, con mi balada infernal. Y beberé el rojo, de tu linda cara rosa, te voy a…" La princesa interrumpió la confesión de Marceline, "MARCELINE ESO ES MUY DESAGRADABLE"  
Marceline paró, su boca se abrió poniendo una mueca de asombro.  
"Oh.."  
Rapidamente su cara mostró una emoción fria y burlona. "Que, no te mola? O NO TE MOLO YO?!"  
Finn frunció el ceño (nota autora, veces que finn frunce el ceño: 1000), Y las chicas rivales se tensaron  
"Perdona que no adore a la realeza, es eso lo que quieres de mi, a ti se te ha subido a la cabeza, pero yo paso totalmente de ti, perdona por no ser de azúcar, y no ser igual de dulce que tú, es por eso que no me soportas, es por eso que me has puesto una cruz.  
Soy tu probleeeema, yo, soy tu probleeeema. Yyyyyy no debería darte una explicación yyyyy sin embargo te abro mi corazón, perdón por existir, será por eso que me tienes manía a mí pero yooo, no debería ser quien se acerce a ti, por que te quiero? Por que te deseo?"

"No puedo ser amiga de alguien que es… que es... QUE ES GAY! Es raro y asqueroso, glob"  
-Fin flashback-  
"Tron estas bien?"  
"Hm?"  
"Estas pensando en chicas desnudas?" (Nota autora: JAKE!)  
Finn abrió los ojos y golpeó a Jake en el hombro.  
"QUE!?"  
"Estabas aquí..?"Jake le con picardía, ganandose un gruñido del humano.  
"Haha, lo siento estabas muy concentrado en tus pensamientos.. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabias que ya habiamos llegado a casa."  
Finn miró por la ventana afuera de la casa del árbol, ya era de noche así que busco una vela para ver en la oscuridad.  
"Cualquier cosa, tron"  
27/10.  
Se que siempre hay algo en tu cabeza. Tu menor preocupación… ¿Es la de madurar? Es como una fiesta de crecimiento (n/a: para traducir esto tarde 30 horas, porque fiesta es party, y el querido autor había escrito parta, y yo me puse a mirar en diccionarios, a preguntar a mi familia, etc… hasta que me di cuenta de que lo había escrito mal -.-)  
Finn suspiró molesto, ahora tenia que escuchar otra historia sobre el modo de vida.  
"Ya soy mayor, Jake, tengo 17."  
"Para mi todavía eres un niño." Jake rió, tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente de su taza blanca "Que pasa?"  
Finn sacudió su cabeza, cada vez mas cosciente de lo agotado que estaba "Nada, ahora voy a dormir, luego hablamos"  
Finn gruñó mientras subía las escaleras hacia el sótano, que se había convertido en su cuarto. Sonrió al recordar la imagen de Jake cuando lo conoció a los 3 años, y cerró la puerta con llave.  
Se sentó en la cama y se quitó el sombrero. Necesitaba dormir y olvidar todo en lo que le habían metido en aquellos días, con Marceline y Chicle.  
Se echo en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar por el sueño.  
Frío.  
Mucho frío.  
No, en realidad estaba helado. Lentamente el abrió los ojos, se sentia mas pesado de la normal. Lo que el vió, no le gustó.  
Empezó a mover los brazos con espamos, tratando de escapar del lugar oscurro en el que estaba, pero estaba completamente atrapado...  
Por el océano.  
Dejó escapar un grito que le perturbó sus propios oídos. Empezó a nadar hacia arriba, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, tratando de llegar a la cima. Sentía que sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar, y se sentía a si mismo nadando durante horas.  
"Voy a morir"  
Ese pensamiento invadió toda su mente, y el estalló en pánico, agitando sus extremidades como podia… De repente, a lo lejos, vió una figura, que poco a poco se hacía mas grande.  
Se quedó paralizado, ya que la figura tenía un aspect fantasmal. Sus ojos se abrieron, se quedó sin habla y no se podia mover. El hombre con los ojos naranja le miraba a él, le miraba el alma.  
Finn no pudo moverse, paralizado por el miedo. El hombre sin rostro lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó hacia el fondo, sonriendo con una voz tenebrosa. "¿Para que necesitas una voz? SI NO LA VAS A USAR"  
Finn chilló, cayendose de la cama. Afuera estaba Jake, tratando de abrir la puerta.  
"Finn, tron, estas bien?"  
"Yo.. Yo... " La cara de Finn estaba palida, y su cuerpo entero estaba agitado.  
"Finn, tranquilate! Finn!"  
Pero Finn no se podía mover.

**WEJEI! LO HE TRADUCIDO DE UN TIRÓN, EN UN PAR DE HORITAS *_* Di que no, estuve una tarde… Bueno, os aviso que (ESPOILEEER!) Dentro de poco Marshall le confesara a finn que es gay, nos os parece super tierno? 3 **  
**Bueno, felices reyes, que ya vienen mañana, y yo me voy a dormir ya! Adios fanfictionawap. (¿)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HAN VUELTO LAS CLASES! LLORO SANGRE! OTRA VEZ A MADRUGAR Y A SOPORTAR A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA LAS CLASES DE GIMNASIA TTOTT *Se va a una esquina* lo peor es que con las clases vienen los compañeros, y el primer dia ya hay movidas u.u mi clase parece salvame deluxe, pero deluuuuuuxe de golden. Bueno, ya se que no les interesa mi vida *se vuelve a ir a la esquina* Yyyyy este es el capitulo que estabais esperando, estoy triste porque el autor/autora (no lo se, de verdad, me da vergüenza preguntárselo, el nombre es de tio pero… Bueno, si le pregunto que si es chica se lo tomará mal bueno yo que se, dejemoslo) no sube ningún capitulo desde hace un trecho y lo ha dejado en una parte interesante bueno… Lo que tarde el y lo que tarde yo en traducirlo = dos o tres meses. EN FIN.**

**Disfrutar de este capitulo, tanto como yo disfruto traduciéndolo o mas 3 que se os hama. Ah, ¿y sabeis que es lo mas cool en el polo sur? Dejar un review 33 Si me dejas un review puedes llevarte, de regalo, ¡OXIGENO! Perfecto para respirar! Consigue ya dos segundos de absoluto confor y bienestar supremo con nuestro aire limpio y no contaminado! Viene de la estratosfera solo para tus pulmones! No, en serio, dejar un review, algo que debería mejorar en mi traducción, que te parece la historia, ideas para dárselas al autor, CUALQUIER COSA! O simplemente cuéntame tu vida… ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Qué comiste? ¿que opines sobre las persianas? ¿las alfombras son peligrosas? ¿tu perro es de este planeta? ¿eres judio o nevera? ME INTERESA.**

**Y ahora no os molesto mas.**

Capitulo 3

El olor amargo despertó los sentidos de Finn, su mente empezó a agitarse y a distorsionar las paredes pálidas, y voces familiars comenzaron a oirse dentro y fuera de su mente, entrando en pánico cuando intentaba calmarse, con todo su cuerpo paralizado. Su corazón latia cada vez mas aceleradamente, y un miedo basado en lo que veía en sus pesadillas se hacía cada vez mayor. Para su beneficio, eso no pasó por alto, ya que el monitor registraba cada pulso.

"Finn, Finn, calmate. Te vas a poner bien." La voz de Jake resonaba en la cabeza del adolescente. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

"Ahora puedes moverte... Pero no te recomiendo hacer ejercicio ni ninguna actividad física, la proxima vez no tendremos tanta fuerte si tu cerebro entra en shock" Le advirtió la Doctora Princesa, hojeando sus papeles.

"Q-qué ?"tartamudeó Finn, observando el rostro confuse de Jake, "Estabas gritando como si te hubieras vuelto loco, y te vi en tu habitación, te creí muerto. Acababas de sufrir un ataque" Jake se cruzó de brazos, como si ya se hubiera recuperado del susto, pero Finn aun estaba asustado por el acontecimiento.

"Yo, espera... La pesadilla hizo esto?" Preguntó, pero sobretodo a si mismo.

_¿Como pudo pasar esto? Pense que no iría tan lejos, pero casi me mata… Joder, esto debe de significar algo… Y no se el que, todo es tan confuso, ¡arg! ¿Qué será? La ultima vez fue el oce… oce… el oce-OCEANO!_

Finn se levantó de un salto ignorando la sensación de mareo, arrancando los cables pegados en su pecho desnudo. Los monitores pitaron protestando. Cogió su camisa y se vistió, mientras la princesa doctora lo intentaba detener. "Finn, no puedes irte! Todavía tengo que recetarte, y analizar tus ondas cerebrales para…"

"TENGO QUE IRME!" Salió corriendo de la puerta apartando a la doctora princesa.

"Finn! Finn para!" Jake estiró sus brazos y le agarró "Que estas haciendo?"

"Que estoy haciendo? Me estoy levantando! Tu me has vuelto loco! Me forzaste a meterme en el oceano, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora tengo un cerebro mentecaca!

Finn se sonrojó con una Mirada confusa, gruñó y pasó a su lado. No esperaba que lo entendiera, ya que solo lo veia como un niño. En realidad nadie no entendia, ni Marceline, ni Llama, no, nadie, era un incomprendido. Se limpió la lagrima que salió de sus ojos, decidido a ir al unico lugar donde podría pensar.

* * *

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dijo la princesa Tortuga mientras leía un libro. Finn levantó una ceja ante el silencio que había en la enorme biblioteca. Era su refugio seguro, lejos de casa y con un montón de conocimientos que nunca conocería. Sin embargo, queria investigar.

En realidad, cuando decidió venir, era para enfriarse un poco los humos e irse. Sin embargo su mente quería saber más acerca de sus sueños, y ya que BMO no tenia wi-fi, tuvo que conformarse con la segunda opción, la biblioteca.

"Sueños, sueños, sueños…" Echó un vistazó por encima a los libros (nota traductora: seh, juzgándolos por su portada) ¿por qué había tantos malditos libros?

Tropezó con alguien que estaba detrás de el. "Lo siento, yo solo estaba…" Se detuvo a media frase, ya que estaba ante el Rey Vampiro.

"Hey asesino, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Marshall Lee, poniendo una mano en su cadera. Finn miró de arriba a abajo al dios de la guitarra, parpadeando una y otra vez y tartamudeante "Qu-que… Yo-yo es…estaba"

"No pareces la típica rata de biblioteca, pero no se yo. Apenas te conocí cuando viniste con mi hermana. ¿Te acuerdas de quien soy, no?

"Si, me acuerdo." ¿Como olvidarle? El rey vampire le habia hecho a Finn un lío sentimental. Y no sabia por qué, ni siquiera con chicle se sentía asi. ¿Qué tenia Marshall que le hacia tan especial? Finn pensaba mucho en ello.

"Guay, al menos no somos desconocidos.. Que buscas?" Marshal asked.

"Oneirología."

Marshall se tocó la barbilla, poniendo pose de pensador. Después flotó un poco, cogiendo un libro que estaba alto. "Oneirología, sus significados y raices" Finn sonrió un poco y mentalmente le agradeció que le habia salvado de 30 minutos por lo menos de buscarlo.

"¿Qué es? Si no te importa que te lo pregunte." Preguntó. Finn reflexionó sobre si decirselo o no. Se estaba preocupando mucho sobre como lo veía el joven, y no queria parecer extraño, o meterle en sus problemas. Aunque en realidad queria hablar con alguien que no fuera Jake. O una niña. Finn le hizo una seña al rey y se sentaron en una mesa cerca. Parecía tan privado.

"He estado teniendo unos sueños extraños ultimamente, en el que salen mis miedos. Y luego me acabo angustiando… En los sueños hay un tio que me mata." Finn se dió cuenta de que lo que decia sonaba muy absurdo, asi que se apresuró a decir "Mi ultimo sueño me hizo entrar en shock, tuve un ataque de ansiedad y… Bueno, solo vine aqui a ver si tenia alguna respuesta.

"Hmm, Finn las respuestas no estan en los libros, estan en tus sueños... ¿Qué aspecto tiene el hombre que te mata?" Pregunto Marshall, completamente centrado en él.

"No lo se, nunca vi su cara, solo una larga capucha." Dijo Finn, intentando describirlo.

Pero Marshall sabia que habia algo mas.

"Yo creo que tus sueños son como maneras de decirte algo. Tal vez tienes que supercar tus miedos antes de que te maten, o algo… O tal vez sean problemas sin solución. " Finn frunció el ceño. "Entonces ¿porque no sueño con mi novia? Ella es mi mayor problema.

Marshal rió y agitó su cabeza. "Finn, no te preocupes mucho sobre eso, vale? Seguro que se pasa, además tu ya sabes como son todas las chicas en general."

Finn sonrió para si mismo. No habia pasado mucho tiempo despues de conocerle hasta tener una conversación profunda… Habian pasado por lo menos 3 horas. "Si, mi novia esta enojada conmigo sin motive.

"Oh, eso es malo. Yo ya me aleje de las chicas completamente."

Finn miró atentamente al rey vampiro, quien estaba buscando alguna expresión en su cara.

"Soy... Gay Finn."

Finn le miró a los ojos. "Oh… Esta bien, no lo… no lo sabia." Mentalmente estaba pataleando, chillando y pensando QUE COÑO ACABABA DE DECIR!

"Estas, bien con eso.. Si?" Preguntó Marshall, obvio no era una broma.

"Bueno, claro, por que no lo iba a estar? Eso no cambia nada. Nada, ni el modo en que te veo" Finn mintió, porque en realidad cambiaba un montón. Y no estaba seguro de por qué. Cambió el modo de ver a Marshall completamente.

"Heh, flipante." Marshall miró su reloj antes de decir, "Quedé con mi grupo en unos minutos, tal vez podemos vernos despues, si?" Finn asintió, dandole su numero al vampiro antes de que este desapareciera en la nocheosfera.

Se quedó sentado por un momento, con la mente nublada solo pensando en Marshall. El era tan curioso que no podia parar de pensar en algo. Pero el sabia que tenía que empujar esas cosas ahora lejos de su mente, porque ahora tenia un gran problema en el que pensar.

**Yyyyyyy ¿que tal? ¿les gusto? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Jake había estado esperando a Finn durante 4 horas, no sabía lo que acababa de pasar y estaba un poco preocupado por el enfado de su hermano.

Por eso saltó de la cama y se dispuso a interrogar al joven que acababa de llegar a casa.

"Finn, donde estabas?" Preguntó Jake agarrando el brazo del aventurero. Finn no quería hablar con él en ese momento. Jake estaba un poco molesto con su vida ahora, y no se sentía orgulloso de él. "Estaba con Marshal, vale? Es seguro, y no estaba con Llama, se que no te gusta que este con ella a solas, y realmente a mi tampoco."

Jake rodó llos ojos, "Finn, te pasa algo? Estas mas raro."

Finn se detuvo en seco con ganas de dar la vuelta y dejar a Jake con sus problemas, que era lo que pasaba en su cabeza?, Lo que mas le frustaba era que Jake no le entendiera. Pero no podía. Odiaba como Jake lo estaba mirando, frustrado y con los ojos tristes dándole falsos sentimientos, y no podía entenderlo.

Esa noche, cuando se quedó dormido, no soñó nada.

Se suponía que había quedado con Marshall para hablar, pero en realidad se quedó toda la tarde rezando porque no apareciera. Solo quería alejarse de él, a pesar de que desde hacía una semana deseaba tenerle cerca. "Extraño" pensó. "No puedo estar cerca de él, hace que me confunda".

Finn se sentó enfrente de BMO, quien intentaba estudiar sus expresiones faciales, aunque era difícil.

"Finn _alguien esta esperandote…"_ Dijo Jake en un tono que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo a Finn.

"Finn?"

Se giró a mirar a la princesa Llama, quien llevaba su traje normal de todos los días, pero llevaba un escudo blanco sobre ella, lo que hacia que no se quemara todo.

"Llama, qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Finn observándola, ella se cruzó de brazos, "Estoy aquí para ver a mi novio, quien no me habló en semanas, que estuviste haciendo?"

Finn suspiró y se levantó del sofá, poniéndose enfrente de ella. "Mira, lo siento vale? Pensé que estabas enfadada y me mantuve lejos."

"Estoy enfadada, pero no puedes dejarme estar enfadada. ¿No sabes nada acerca de chicas?"

_Se que son complicadas..._

"E-esta bien Llama, se suponía que era una sorpresa pero… " Finn fue interrumpido por su hermano. "Finn ha planeado una cena romantica para los dos, y, eh, es SUPER ROMANTICA!"

Finn se encogió de hombros, y bueno, el plan de Jake funcionaba, ya que la princesa le pantó un beso, que fue rápido.

"A que hora vengo?" Preguntó felizmente, afferándose al brazo de Finn

"Uh… 10, tarde" Dijo Finn triste, pensando en el tiempo que tardaría.

Una gran sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Jake. "¡Si, y asegurate de traer el escudo contra el fuego!" Finn se ruborizó.

"Jake! Que dices!"

Jake se encogió de hombros moviendo su colita. "Has estado estresado últimamente, y una chica puede… ayudarte a aliviar el estrés."

Finn frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que Jake le decía. Después de un rato, lo entendió. "Ja-jake no!"

Jake rió y dijo "Bueno, ire a cocinar, son las 8"

Finn gruñó, su plan para hoy era relajarse porque había tenido una de las semanas mas duras de su vida y necesitaba descansar de todo. Suspiró entrando en el baño, comenzó a desnudarse y se metió en la ducha, sintiendo el calor del agua en su piel.

(Finn POV)

_¿Quiero seguir con Llama? No, espera, cómo puedo ni preguntarme eso… Llevo con ella cuatro años, y además, ¿cómo voy a cortar con ella? Ella es todo lo que tengo…_

_(Fin Finns Pov)_

Se frotó brutamente, quemándose con el agua, quemando las heridas mientras trataba realmente salir de sus problemas y de si mismo, como si se trataran de su piel. Y es verdad, se sentía sucio, tan sucio que no podía ni sentir la esponja raspando todo su cuerpo. Un poco molesto por ver que se había dejado rayas rojas en el estómago y en los brazos, salió de la ducha, se puso una camiseta gris de mangas largas y pantalones pitillos oscuros.

No se puso su sombrero blanco, se secó el pelo y se metió en la sala de estar.

"Ella llegará en un rato, por cierto, te ves genial." Jake le dio un golpe a Finn en su trasero (Nota traductora: que pillín) Finn gritó de sorpresa y miró extraño a Jake cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"Voy a visitar a Arcoiris y a los cachorros. Te veo luego!"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vió a una llama entrando en la casa del árbol mientras se iba su hermano. No entendía porque se había tomado tantas molestias en darles privacidad, se imaginó que para conseguir que lo perdonara. Ese pensamiento hizo que Finn sonriera.

"Hey Finn, estas guapisimo." Finn la miró de arriba a abajo, se había puesto un vestido blanco brillante a juego con el escudo, y se había puesto tirabuzones en el pelo. Las flamas salían y volvían en ocasiones lo que lo hacía parecer como si brillara.

"Tu tambien, um.. vamos, sientate." Dijo Finn sentándose enfrente de la chica en la mesa.

"Lo se, puedo ser bipolar, Finn, pero.. Te quiero de verdad, después de todo." Dijo, cruzando la mesa con su mano para llegar a la suya. Sonrió con naturalidad ante esto, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. "Yo también te amo, demasiado" Pensó, dejándolo ver a través de su sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a tomarse el espagueti que Jake les había cocinado para ellos, el espagueti que hacía a Finn sentir su barriga enferma, ya que los pensamientos de la cita que tuvo una vez con Chicle se le venían a la mente.

"Finn?" Preguntó rompiendo sus pensamientos. "Te ves distraído, que pasa en tu cabeza?"

Finn se mordió el labio, "Muchas cosas, yo solo.." forzó una expresión de tranquilidad, "Estaba pensando en.. nosotros."

Ella apartó la mirada, como si le doliera que continuara. "No es nada, solo que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y me da mucho en lo que pensar."

Llama sonrió ante esto, inclinándose sobre la mesa y besando suavemente a Finn: "Yo había estado pensando lo mismo también, ya sabes," Finn le dirigió una mirada interrogante, mientras ella había se apoyaba en su regazo y lo besaba repetitivamente , pero antes de que pudiera protestar, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo más cerca, lamiendo su labio inferior. "P-princesa, no sé realmente ..." Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, se fue apagando, extendiendo, cuando su mano estaba justo en ese sitio, ella le dio una mirada extraña antes de sacar un pequeño paquete de fuera de su bolsillo trasero.

"Finn, un… condón?" Finn se quedó mirando el objeto perplejo que Jake le había colado antes de irse. En estado de shock, ambos, lo único que pudieron hacer era mirarse incrédulos. "Finn, yo no sabía que tu querías…" Finn se quedó sin habla, pero cuando iba a protestar por ese comentario, dijo "En realidad lo he estado deseando mucho tiempo."

Ella lo tumbó en el sofá, quitándole la camisa. Le besó todo el torso, acariciando las heridas que tenía. "Finn, de verdad quieres…" Finn sonrió"Vivir una aventura contigo"

Llama le besó en el hombro. "Bueno, haré que te sientas como nunca."


End file.
